


The present

by maknaemilk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Both are oblivious af, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kim Junmyeon | Suho is Whipped, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Pain Kink, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, alternative universe, blindfolding, lay is dumb honestly, suho is too innocent help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: ''Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it...''





	The present

Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it...

It was Lay's birthday. And the members wanted to prepare something special for him. Mostly because the members weren't able to celebrate his party from the year before, because they were too busy. So this year had to be special. Suho, as the good leader he was, prepared a surprise party for the birthday boy. But he didn't know the other members had prepared something more. 

Everyone knew about Suho's secret, expect Lay. And to Suho's opinion, it had to stay that way. But the other members didn't agree with that. All the members knew Suho liked Lay. It was just something about the way their leader looked at the older male. It was kind of obvious. But Lay was maybe too stupid to notice it, or he wanted to tease the younger. Anyway, the EXO members were about to break the lately ''unbearable'' sexual tension between the two. Without them knowing it.

Suho was getting cake for the party with Baekhyun, so the other members were able to discuss their plan. Xiumin and Chanyeol were already grinning excitedly. Kyungsoo started to talk. ''Okay. So the hotel is already arranged. After the party is 'done', we'll sent Suho and Lay to the hotel. Jongin and Chanyeol, you prepared...the blindfold and the other stuff, right?'' The members had prepared some kinky stuff in the hotel room, because Lay once joked that he was into blindfolding, but it was just obvious that he wasn't lying. ''And once they're inside, we'll lock the room.'' Kyungsoo and the other member's were already smirking devilishly. ''And then they're gonna fuck!'' Sehun yelled, fisting his hand in the air. ''Who's going to what?'' The members turned around in shock. Seeing how Suho and Baek had already walked in. Baekhyun laughed nervously and quickly guided the confused leader into another room. The members sighed relieved. And Sehun could swear he felt two eyes burn through him. Which was probably Kyungsoo. 

''Surprise!'' All the members yelled as Lay came back from his workout. Lay hugged all the members, and they ate the cake. More people started to show up. And the party was fun. 

But Suho couldn't help but stare at the older. Watching the way he danced. He stood in the corner, sipping his beer. His head was already a bit dizzy, and he felt a bit tipsy. He probably already had enough alcohol. But he didn't care. It was a party anyway. Suho wanted to take another sip from his beer as he got startled by Jongin, Kyungsoo and Sehun. ''Why don't you just go dance with him?'' Sehun said, wriggling his eyebrows. Suho slapped the maknae softly on his chest. ''Oh shut up.'' Kyungsoo grabbed Suho by his wrist and Jongin did the same, with his other hand. ''What are y-'' Suho couldn't finish his sentence as the three members dragged him towards the birthday boy. Suho glanced nervously at Jongin and Kyungsoo, wondering what the hell they were doing. But it was already too late to ask, because he stood already in front of Lay. And Suho swore the dancer looked even more muscular than regular. The younger gulped as his cheeks heated up. His heartbeat went up as Lay smiled at him. ''Did you prepare all of this?'' Lay asked. Suho nodded shyly. ''I came up with the idea. That's all. The members helped setting it all up.'' Lay chuckled. ''Still, thank you. I was really surprised, honestly.'' Suho felt how his cheeks even reddened at the compliment. ''Aish, Suho is just being modest. He prepared almost everything! And wanted this birthday to be really special!'' Sehun interrupted. Suho gave him a small slap again in embarrassment. But Lay only chuckled again. Making Suho's heart beat hammer out of his chest. The other three members shook their heads. Damn, he is so whipped. ''Yes, he wanted this birthday to be very special. That's why he prepared a present for you. But it's somewhere else. We can take you there. It's a really nice present. You're gonna love it.'' Kyungsoo noted, smiling innocently. Suho looked at Kyungsoo in panic. What the hell was he talking about? Except for the party, he hadn't prepared anything 'special'. Kyungsoo pushed slightly against Suho's back. While Jongin pushed Lay. ''Really Suho? You didn't have to do that. But I'm so curious now, though!'' Lay smiled. Suho just laughed back awkwardly, panicking even more. What the hell is happening? Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Lay and Suho got into a car. They drove towards the hotel and got inside. To their reserved room number. But Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin stopped in front of the door. ''Well, I guess Suho is going to show you the present. It's inside.'' Sehun smiled. ''Yes. And we're going to check if everything is still going okay at the party.'' Jongin added. Suho's eyes widened. No way. They weren't going to leave him alone. NOT WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN HIS CRUSH SINCE DEBUT! The three boys smiled friendly and opened the door, pushing the two boys inside and closing the door. Locking it. Suho turned around in panic as he heard the how the door was being locked. ''Fuck fuck fuck!"' Lay was just looking around the hotel room. Noticing how fancy it was. It must have been really expensive. Suho leaned against the door in defeat. ''Where's the present?'' Lay asked, smiling innocently. Suho closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He had to tell Lay that he didn't prepare any 'present' and that this was all just a stupid action from the other members. Lay was still walking around the huge hotel room, waiting for Suho's answer. Without Suho noticing it, he picked something up from the bed. It was a blindfold, and Lay stared at it in confusion. 

''Look...Lay. I-I, ugh. It was just the members who did this! I didn't prepare any present. I-I..I'm the worst leader ever.'' Suho said, sighing deeply as he leaned with his back against the door. Lay tilted his head and blinked looking at Suho. ''No you're not.'' Lay said. Suho seemed to be really sad. And he knew he didn't want to make Lay feel disappointed. ''Oh well. It doesn't matter. You know, I wasn't waiting for some stupid present anyway. But since you don't have a present, you can still make up for it.'' Lay tried to hide a small smirk that started to form on his face as he walked closer towards Suho. Hiding the blindfold in the pocket of his jeans. Suho's eyes lit up. ''R-really? What is it? I'll do anything! It's your birthday anyway. And I didn't even prepare a present.'' Lay smirked. Suho was so cute, it almost wasn't funny anymore. Lay wanted Suho so bad. He has always been whipped for the boy. And this was his chance. He didn't know how it end up this way, but he was alone with his crush in a locked extremely fancy hotel room. "Be my present.'' Lay smirked as the words rolled of his lips so easily. Suho looked up at Lay in confusion. ''W-what do you mean?'' Suho asked. Starting to get nervous as Lay was really close now. Said male leaned in, their faces now inches apart as he placed his hand next to Suho's head. ''I said, be my present. I want you to be my present.'' Suho gulped as Lay leaned in close to his ear. ''Since you're my present...do I get to unwrap it?'' Lay whispered. Suho's face turned red and he pushed Lay a bit away as he was in shock. ''I-I don't get it, what do you mean?'' Suho stuttered. Lay sighed. ''I think you get it clearly. I want to get you as my present. Be mine. Even if it's only for tonight, please. Suho.'' Lay said. Suho's cheeks turned red again. He turned his face, trying to avoid the others brown intimidating eyes. He gulped. ''O-okay. T-then, I-I'll be your present.'' Suho answered in embarrassment. Lay smiled. And Suho couldn't help but smile a bit too as he saw how dimples started to form on Lay's face. Lay leaned back in and placed soft kisses on Suho's neck. Suho gasped and closed his eyes as he felt the older's warm lips slide on his neck. Lay went up and nibbled on Suho's earlobe, drawing another gasp from the other's lips. ''This is the best present I've ever gotten. I can't wait to unwrap it and play with it.'' Lay whispered, licking Suho's earlobe. It sent shivers through Suho's body. He felt how he started to become harder. The bulge in his pants was already forming a tent. Suho let a moan slip from his lips as Lay bit on a certain spot in his neck. Lay smirked against the skin. Pressing his knee between Suho's legs, rubbing against Suho's hard crotch. Suho gasped and grabbed Lay's shoulders. ''Is my present excited hm? Don't worry, it's going to be so much fun.'' Lay whispered, as his hands started to roam all over Suho. Slipping underneath his shirt as he leaned in. Lay stared at Suho's lips before leaning in and softly placing his lips against the younger's. Suho could not really process what exactly happened. He was kissing his crush. The person who has been his crush for more than 9 years was kissing him! Suho closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. Finally touching Lay's soft lips. They tasted like honey (yes...) and Suho wanted to stay in this position forever. Without really realizing it, the younger male wrapped his arms around Lay's neck. Making Lay chuckle and break the kiss. Suho pouted, but his expression changed as Lay's hands went further up his chest, stopping at his nipples. ''I wonder what my present would sound like when I touch it here.'' Lay said, smirking. Suho just closed his eyes and bit his lip as Lay's fingers pinched his nipples. Rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. Suho tightened his grip on Lay's shoulders, still biting his lip, desperately trying to keep the embarrassing moans in. Lay pouted. But wanted to tease the younger a bit more. He was already so excited and they hadn't even started yet. He thanked the other members mentally, because this was really the best present he ever got. ''I think my present is broken. Maybe if I do this-'' Lay pulled harshly on one of Suho's hard nipples, making Suho arch his back. ''NNGH~!'' Suho moaned. He covered his mouth with one hand in embarrassment and looked away. Lay was a bit shocked at the sudden loud sound produced by the other male. But it only made him more aroused. Noticing how sensitive the boy actually was. ''P-please. N-not there. It's embarrassing.'' Suho mumbled. Lay grabbed Suho's chin gently, and turned him his way. ''What a pity. My present is misbehaving already. Don't you want to be a good boy for the birthday boy, hm? Suho~'' Suho shivered at the way Lay said his name. ''Y-yes. I do, Lay.'' Suho answered. ''Let's chance that first. As my present, you won't get to call me by my name, you can call me daddy. Okay?'' Suho looked back up at Lay and nodded shyly. ''Yes daddy.'' Lay smiled and patted Suho's head. It made Suho blush. ''God, you're so cute. Why don't we start playing!? Or should I unwrap you first? Since you're my present, I think I should unwrap you first.'' Lay said, smirking. He backed away a bit from Suho and crossed his arms. ''Strip.'' Lay demanded. And Suho just couldn't say no. The only thing he could think about now was to obey Lay. Get controlled by him. Lay could do whatever he wanted with him. He wanted to get used. Get played with, just like Lay said. That's what Suho wanted. That's what he needed. He started to undress. Slowly sliding his already half unbuttoned shirt to the floor. Lay licked his lips as he stared at Suho's slight toned abs. His neck was covered in love marks, and his nipples were pink and hard. Perking on his chest. It was so cute. Suho gulped as he was unbuttoning his pants. It was so embarrassing to expose his rock hard cock. Even though Lay already knew how hard he was, it was still embarrassing. Suho pulled his pants down. He was only wearing boxers. His face was red again, as his cock was seen proudly through the tight underwear. Lay smirked as he got closer towards Suho. ''Now that my present is unwrapped, I noticed some other gifts laying around this room. And I believe they are from the other members, I would love to try them out. What do you think, baby?'' Lay asked as he walked in a circle around Suho. His hand sliding over the other males chest while he looked at him from head to toe. Suho had to clear his throat before he was able to answer. ''Yes I would love if you try them out on me.'' Suho's throat was dry and he was almost too aroused to really think about what he was actually saying. It just came out like that. Lay chuckled and pinched Suho's cheek. "Good boy. Let's play~'' (Ullineun jeonhwado batji ma joyonghi duja, I had to tehehe) 

Lay stood behind Suho. He placed his hands gently on Suho's waist. ''Let me guide you, okay?'' Lay asked. And Suho nodded. Lay grabbed the blindfold from his pocket and lifted it over Suho's head, tying it at the back. Suho was a bit scared at first, as he didn't know how Lay got the blindfold, and he wasn't able to see anything. But he had to trust Lay. And since he was his present, Lay got to play with him however he wanted. Lay was still holding Suho's waist as he guided the boy towards the bed. Suho sat down onto the bed as he heard Lay rummaging trough the side drawers. Lay smirked as he saw the things the members had put in the drawers, and he was getting so excited. Lay never knew he was this 'kinky', but he could't wait to try them out on Suho. He loved Suho's face when he was getting teased. How he blushed in embarrassment. And the moan he just heard. He needed to hear more of it. He wanted Suho to be so loud, that everyone in the hotel could hear it. He drooled at the idea. But he had to chose what he was going to use first.

The drawer was filled with a whip, robe, gag, collar and vibrator. But the first thing that caught Lay's eye was a string with beads attached to it. He smirked, taking the thing out, together with a red ribbon. Lay walked back towards the bed and stood in front of Suho. ''Lay down for me baby boy.'' Lay said as he pushed Suho gently onto the bed. ''Now, I finally get to unwrap the last part.'' Lay said as he licked his lip. Sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of Suho's boxers. Suho shivered at the touch of Lay's cold fingers against his sensitive skin. Lay yanked the boxers down, making Suho gasp as the cold air hit his bulge. His dick slapped against his stomach, already dripping and twitching. Lay licked his lips again as he hovered over the younger, who was still wearing the blindfold. He leaned down slowly. Going up from his thighs to his cock. His warm breath brushing against Suho's member. Suho groaned as he wanted to feel more friction. He couldn't take Lay's teasing and bucked his hips slightly up, signing for Lay that he wanted to be touched. ''Use your words baby. Words. Or else I'll have to interchange you for being a bad present, and we wouldn't want that, would we?'' Lay whispered. Placing kisses on Suho's stomach. Suho whined. ''N-no. Sorry, daddy.'' Lay smiled. ''Good. Now tell me what you want, hm?'' Lay placed a small kiss on Suho's forehead as he said the words. Admiring how good Suho looked with the blindfold. ''P-please touch me.'' Suho managed to say. Lay shook his head, chuckling softly. ''But baby, what else do you think I was going to do. You're so impatient, it's cute.'' Suho bit his lip in embarrassment as he blushed. Lay leaned back down, stopping at Suho's cock. He leaned fully down, placing a soft kiss on the shaft. Suho groaned again. And Lay smiled as Suho's cock twitched underneath his lips. He took the cock in his hand, making Suho gasp, and took the red ribbon. ''Since you're my present, I think you'll look even better with a bow tie on you, don't you think?'' Lay said. Suho wanted to look down as he was confused, but he couldn't because of the blindfold. ''What do you mea-'' He didn't finish his sentence as he felt how something was being wrapped around his cock. It was really tight and Suho could tell where this was going. Lay tied the ribbon around his cock tightly, finishing it of with a bow tie. He smiled proudly at his work, admiring how Suho's dick was standing up proudly with the red ribbon around it. The ribbon was so tight, that it was probably going to block his orgasms. And Suho gulped at the feeling. Lay placed a kiss on the tip of Suho's cock, Suho let a small moan slip from his lips. Lay couldn't help it. Suho's cock was just so cute and pink. And already dripping with pre cum. It was so sensitive, that when you blew against it, it would throb. Actually, everything about Suho was cute. And Lay wanted to wreck the perfect boy. And hear his sweet addicting moans. ''Now, get on all fours baby.'' Lay tapped Suho's thigh as he said the words. Suho obeyed, getting on all fours with his perky ass exposed in the air. Lay placed his hand on Suho's ass. Just admiring the feeling of how the soft curvy skin fitted perfectly in his hand, before he squeezed it. Not gently, but a rough squeeze. More like his hand was groping on the skin. His fingers leaving red marks. And god, Suho loved it. His body jerked forward, as a moan escaped from his lips. Lay's dick twitched in his pants at the sound. And Lay started to notice, that every time he pulled or pinched something on Suho, the younger boy would moan. And that's exactly what Lay wanted. And if Suho was going to moan by a bit of pain, than he was going to get it. Lay slapped Suho's ass harshly, waiting in anticipation for the younger's reaction. And god, it made Lay go crazy. Suho's body jolted forward as the sound from the harsh slap still echoed through the room. The boy gasped loudly, but the sound was followed by a surprised high pitched moan. The sound was going straight (straight and sulay in one sentence, i think the fxxk not) to Lay's dick. Lay groaned and leaned forward, grabbing Suho's hair and yanking it back harshly. Making Suho whine. ''Fuck, you drive me crazy you know that? You sound so good baby boy.'' Lay whispered through gritted teeth, as he licked Suho's earlobe, making the boy shudder underneath him. Suho's dick twitched, and he felt that if it was going to continue like this, he would come anytime soon. ''You like being hit like that? Being hit like a slut? Like a bitch? I know you want more. And god, there's so much more to come. You like the pain, don't you?'' Lay continued. And Suho knew Lay was right. He never knew he got something for pain, but damn, this felt too good. Suho groaned and pushed his ass back, looking for friction. But Lay stopped him, and smacked his ass again. Drawing another lewd moan from Suho's mouth. Lay grabbed Suho's ass cheeks and spread them. He leaned in, staring at Suho's hole as if he had never seen such a thing before. ''Aw Suho, your hole is so cute and pink. It's already twitching. I should give it more attention, maybe.'' Suho buried his face in one of the pillows of embarrassment. He liked Lay's handling him way too much. Even though he was embarrassed, he wiggled his ass for more attention shamelessly, and Lay smirked. He placed his lips against Suho's hole, swirling his tongue against the rim. Suho's whole body twitched at the touch of Lay's hot tongue against his entrance. He let out soft moans as Lay started to push his tongue inside. Making Suho's hole wet. Suho arched his back, giving Lay more entrance as he started to push his ass back. But Lay pulled away with a plop, leaving Suho empty. Suho whined, and Lay knew exactly what the younger boy was trying to say. Lay smiled and leaned in to place his hand on Suho's tummy, making Suho shiver. He leaned in close to his ear. ''Don't worry, daddy will make you feel full soon.'' Lay whispered. And Suho's dick twitched again as he whined at Lay's words while his tummy was being caressed. ''But before baby boy get's daddy's cock, I'll give him something else first. But don't worry, I think baby boy's going to like this toy a lot.'' Lay smirked, as he grabbed the beaded string from the bed.

This ⬇

''This could maybe hurt for a second, but I don't think you have a problem with that  
''This could maybe hurt for a second, but I don't think you have a problem with that.'' Lay said, as he grabbed the lube he found in the side drawer as well. Suho groaned as he waited for Lay to do something. He couldn't take the empty feeling. He heard how a cap was opened, and probably a liquid squirted out of the bottle. Lay was covering the toy in lube, making sure Suho wasn't going to get hurt too much. He also put some lube on his finger, deciding he was going to stretch him out a bit first. He smirked as he spread Suho's ass again, looking at the pink hole that clenched around nothing. ''Baby boy, you're already inviting me inside. How can you be so cute?'' Suho's body twitched at the compliment. Lay pressed his finger against Suho's rim before he pushed it inside. Suho let out a soft moan as Lay started to move his finger. Trusting it in and out, and bending it, pressing against his walls. Suho continued to moan, pushing his ass back as he wanted more. Lay quickly pushed in a second finger, scissoring the needy boy open. He brushed his fingers against Suho's prostate and it was already driving the younger boy crazy. Suho arched his back and let out a whiny moan as Lay moved his fingers faster before pulling them out. ''You're so wet baby.'' Lay whispered. He grabbed the toy and held Suho's waist with his other hand. Making sure the boy wasn't going to move too much. ''Here it comes baby.'' Lay whispered as he pressed one of the beads against Suho's entrance before fully pushing inside. Suho groaned as his hole engulfed the bead hungrily. Lay chuckled. ''So needy huh? That went easy, I think you can handle more. Let's see how far you can go.'' Lay pushed in the second bead, attached to the first with the string. Suho let out a moan as his hole sucked the second bead inside as well. '''Well baby, you're definitely not a disappointing present.'' Suho moaned and arched his back, pushing his ass in the air, asking for more. And that's what he got. Lay pushed in a third bead, and a fourth. The first bead was already pressing against his prostate, and when Lay pushed in a fifth, Suho went crazy. He let out a high pitched moan as his whole body trembled. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt that he had to come. But he couldn't because of the tie. ''I-I want t-to come.'' Suho cried out. ''Hm?'' Lay answered in surprise. He leaned forward next to Suho's face, and stroked the younger's bangs out of his face. ''But baby, we haven't even really started yet. Can't you hold on a bit longer? Or...'' Lay moved his hand back down to Suho's lower stomach, and pressed against it, making Suho whine. Lay smirked as he felt the beads move inside. ''Or...are you already full enough?'' Lay asked. Suho shook his head, he didn't dare to look Lay in the eyes out of embarrassment. ''Aha, good boy. There are two more beads, you can take that right? If you do, you'll be rewarded with your orgasm, okay baby boy?'' Lay asked. Suho nodded his head. ''Yes daddy.'' Lay smiled and placed a kiss on Suho's cheek. He went back to Suho' ass and grabbed the beaded string that was halfway up Suho's ass. He spread Suho's ass cheeks and pushed the sixth bead inside. Suho moaned as the beads moved and put even more pressure on his prostate. He let out a deep breath as he was getting overstimulated by the way the bundle of nervous were continuously hit. "Just one more.'' Lay said as he patted Suho on his ass. Suho buried his face even deeper in the pillow, trying to muffle his moans. Lay pushed the seventh bead inside, and just like the others, it was engulfed hungrily. Suho's rim stretching open, around it, and closing as the bead slipped inside. The beads collided inside, making Suho moan a high pitched moan. The kind Lay liked the most. Lay's dick twitched in his pants, and he closed his eyes. He had to try his mental best to not just fuck Suho right here and then. Because teasing Suho was just too much fun, but his own dick was starting to get impatient too. Suho's body was still trembling, and his dick was swollen as it wanted to cum so badly. ''Once I pull the beads out, you're allowed to come.'' Suho panicked at Lay's words. Was he just going to pull them out like that?! But it was already too late, Lay had grabbed the end of the string and pulled on it in one quick motion. ''NHG-AH!'' Suho moaned loudly and arched his back as the beads plopped out of his ass one by one. Until he was back to being empty. Just at that moment, Lay untied the ribbon from his dick. Suho's body made spasm moves as he finally came. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as cum squirted on the bed sheets. And he just couldn't stop coming. He held it out for so long. He breathed heavily as he finally came down from the intense orgasm. Lay held the beaded string up in the air and chuckled. ''You made it so wet baby boy. Such a dirty slut hm?'' He caressed Suho's back, calming the younger boy down. This was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. ''Now, are you finally ready to take daddy's cock? I think my present deserves a reward for being such a good boy.'' Lay whispered as he placed gentle kisses on Suho's back, and went up to his neck. He sat in front of Suho and slowly took the blindfold off. Suho blinked a couple times as he was finally able to see. Lay gently grabbed his face. Making the boy look up. And god, he looked so cute. Lay just wanted to cuddle him and wreck him and make the boy his. Suho's eyes were teary and lazy. His cheeks were red and puffy and his lips were glossy and a bit swollen. Lay squeezed Suho's cheeks and melted at the sight. He leaned in and kissed Suho gently. Suho accepted the kiss and kissed Lay back. ''Yes, I want daddy's cock.'' Suho answered. Lay squeezed Suho's cheeks again. ''Arghhh, my baby is so adorable!'' Suho's cheeks heated up at the words. He was still not used to Lay complimenting him so much. Lay went back to positioning behind Suho. He pulled his shirt off and his pants together with his boxers. And Suho almost drooled at the sight as he stared at the male behind him trough the mirror. In front of the bed was a huge closet with a big mirror attached to it. Lay grabbed the lube and a package of condoms from the side drawer, but Suho stopped him. ''N-no daddy. I want you to c-come inside me.'' Suho mumbled, but Lay was able to hear it. He smirked widely as he threw the condoms to the side. He leaned forward and groped Suho's ass, squeezing it as he leaned in next to his ear. Suho let out a breathy moan at the move. ''Such a slutty baby. I like it.'' Lay whispered. Lay leaned back and poured some lube on his hard cock, covering it in the wet substance. He grabbed Suho's waist tightly and positioned his dick against the younger's entrance with his other hand. ''Ready baby boy?'' Lay asked. He wanted to make sure that Suho wanted this. Suho nodded. ''Yes, please daddy. Fill me up.'' Lay didn't need to hear more. He slammed his dick inside, drawing a loud gasp from Suho's mouth. He started to roll his hips slowly at first, letting Suho adjust a bit. But after he heard how Suho's gasps turned into moans, he started to pick up his pace. Digging his nails into Suho's curved waist flesh as he trusted roughly in and out of the boy. He groaned at the feeling of Suho's tight walls clenching around his lenght. Suho grabbed the sheets as his body jerked forward together with Suho's rough trust. He moaned uncontrollably, not holding back anymore. He started to drool as he felt how Lay moved inside him. His cock hitting his prostate over and over again. Making his eyes roll to the back of his head as his thighs trembled. ''Ah-fuck! Daddy ngh~! F-faster-ah, please!'' Suho moaned in pleasure. And Lay was a bit surprised at Suho's words, asking him to go even faster on him. Lay could tell he was pushing Suho in subspace. If he hadn't done that already. He grabbed Suho's waist with both hands and pulled all the way out to slam back inside twice as hard. Suho choked out a loud moan at the rough move. And Lay continued to fuck the younger mercilessly. Hitting his prostate over and over again. Lay grabbed Suho's hair and yanked it back. Making Suho whine. ''Look in the mirror baby boy. That's you getting wrecked by my cock. Do you like getting fucked like a slut? Fuck, you feel so good inside baby boy.'' Lay groaned. Suho couldn't see clearly as his eyes were filled with tears and his vision was blurry. But he could see himself getting fucked by Lay clearly in the mirror. His moans became high pitched at the view, and Lay could tell his baby was close. And so was he. He trusted into Suho a couple more times before he and Suho both came. Suho arched his back and covered the sheets, his walls clenching around Lay as he came. Lay groaned as he filled Suho up deep inside. He pulled his softened dick out and watched how Suho's hole clenched around his cum. It started to drip down his thighs. Suho collapsed onto the bed, feeling exhausted. And Lay collapsed next to him, wrapping his arms around the boy.

It was peacefully silent for a moment before the boys had caught their breathes back. ''Suho, this was really the best birthday ever. Thank you.'' Lay whispered as he kissed Suho on the forehead. Suho chuckled. ''Dummy, you shouldn't thank me. I should thank you. And...happy birthday.'' Suho smiled. And Lay smiled back at him. He pinched the younger's cheeks. ''Why are you so cute, goddammit.'' Suho chuckled and nuzzled closer to Lay. ''Hey, I said that I wanted you to be mine only for tonight right?'' Lay suddenly asked. Suho looked up at the older. ''Uhm, yeah you did.'' Suho answered, remembering how Lay said 'even only for tonight'. ''Well...Suho I really like you. Do you wanna...like, go out on a date with me?'' Lay asked, blushing slightly. Suho's eyes lit up. ''Like, for real!? YES!'' Suho answered. Lay chuckled and hugged Suho tightly, peppering him with kisses before....

both boys fell peacefully asleep...:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, at least I did :)
> 
> I guess I let my fantasies take over and it became kinda kinky, oops
> 
> Sorry for spelling errors!
> 
> xxxmaknaemilk <3


End file.
